4: The Kira and Trent Dark Fluff Epic
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Trent and Kira at the Cybercafe.
1. Chapter 1: Worst Case Scenario

Crikey. Here it is- the fourth Fluff Epic of the Power Rangers! _(applause track) _Feel free to check out my other 3 Fluff Epics: Billy & Kimberly (MM; now at 48 one-shots) RJ & Fran (JF; currently at 28); and Nick & Madison (MF; 2nd youngest at 13). Admittedly this particular one-shot is more angst than fluff but it'll be more fluffy than my RJ/Fran Fluff Epic, promise.

I wish I owned the Power Rangers, but Saban owning them is the next best thing as he and Nickelodeon are practically doing a PR channel with all the reruns as well as a new season next year. 

**One: Worst Case Scenario (post "Fighting Spirit")**

"Trent! Trent, wait up!" Kira called. It was before the first bell had rung, so students were milling the hallways. But the White Dino Ranger kept on walking. It wasn't that noisy, so Kira knew he had heard her. Rolling her eyes she loped up to him.

"Hey, Trent."

"Hi, Kira." Trent adjusted the straps of his black backpack uncomfortably. The Yellow Dino Ranger still made his heart beat faster whenever she was around. But whatever romantic feelings she had had towards him _must_ have been crushed by his deeds when he and the White Dino Gem were corrupted by the evil side of the Power. After all, they had nearly ended Dr. O.'s life. How could she still retain any affection towards him after that? Most days Trent had a hard time keeping _himself_ from hating himself.

Wishing that her fast heart rate was just from her quick sprint Kira zoomed in on what she wanted to discuss with her teammate.

"Why didn't you come with me, Conner, Ethan, and Hayley to the hospital with Dr. O.?"

"Well, someone needed to keep an eye on the Cyberspace while Hayley was gone," Trent explained lamely. Kira gave him a look that had him turning away.

"If anything worse had happened to him… it would have been my fault."

"Trent…"

"It would have been my fault," Trent repeated stubbornly. "If I hadn't been so curious…"

"A glowing neon green portal in my dad's study? I would have gone through it too," Kira tried to joke it away. Trent couldn't hold back a slight smile.

"Still…"

Kira's tone gentled.

"Dr. O. of all people understands what you went through, Trent. I mean, he was the first evil Ranger. He knows there's hardly any fighting it. And I do too."

"I know."

"See? And he says that's just good strategy- take out the mentor. He did the same thing when he was under Rita's spell. He disconnected the consuls enabling Zordon to communicate with the other Rangers."

"Yeah, but Zordon didn't nearly die because of it!"

Kira so badly wanted to give Trent a hug but knew it was against school policy for there to be hugs exchanged between students. She really wished she could kick Principal Randall's butt. So she settled for a hand on his shoulder.

"He's okay now, Trent. Deep down, you wanted him to live. That's why you didn't just blast him into oblivion. You didn't want him to die. You've always been good deep down, Trent. Why else did you hold back from hurting me when you beat me up to the point where I demorphed?"

_Uh… because I'm in love with you?_ Trent mentally replied. Then again, love was innately a positive emotion so maybe Kira was on to something. He smiled wanly.

"Thanks, Kira. I wish Conner and Ethan could forgive me as easily as you can. Tyrannodrones, I wish** I** could forgive myself as easily as you find it!"

Kira sighed and just squeezed his shoulder tighter.

"Dr. O. said it took a while for the other Rangers to forgive him… but sometimes he still has nightmares about it. But you can't let it hold you back, Trent."

Trent's mouth twisted sourly.

"I know, I know. It's easy for me to say. But seriously, Trent, Conner and Ethan are going to keep berating you as long as they see you berating you."

"I still feel so guilty. I hurt Dr. O. and you so badly… as well as Conner, Ethan, and Hayley," Trent added hastily. Kira wanted to reply somehow, anyhow, but then the first bell rang and they had to separate in preparation for their day at school.


	2. Chapter 2: One Moment

Greetings! Good one, Ghost Writer. The Fluff Franchise? How does that sound? PWP like. :)

Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers. I am not Haim Saban. Do the math.

**Two: One Moment (post "Thunder Storm II") **

It had been a long day, but now at last it was twilight. The Cyberspace was all but deserted, so Trent was sitting in a chair opposite a couch. On the couch, sprawled out, was a sleeping Kira. Conner had left for some soccer event; Ethan was off in video game land; and Dr. O. had quizzes to grade before he had to hand them back tomorrow.

Trent had to shake his head. Dr. O. was like a third father to him but sometimes…

Quietly he pulled out a sketchbook from his backpack. Kira looked so peaceful and beautiful, asleep as if waiting for someone to come along and kiss her into awakeness. Trent sighed almost inaudibly. He wanted to be that someone, but couldn't. And when or if Kira and the others found out the secret he was keeping from them, she wouldn't want anything at all to do with him. But Trent still sketched her, asleep on the couch. Then, figuring no one would ever see this sketch but him, he added himself into the edge of it, giving his sketch-self the freedom to look at the sketch Kira with the love the real Trent felt for the real Kira.

Hearing Hayley's footsteps, Trent hurriedly put away his barely finished sketch. Perhaps more aware than he liked on what the sketch was about she walked up to stand right behind his chair.

"She looks… happy."

"Yeah," Trent agreed, unable to keep his eyes off the Yellow Dino Ranger.

"Trent, could you clean the counter for me?"

"I'm at your service- or rather, _in_ your service, Hayley," Trent teased. He was so glad Hayley had given him his job back. But he didn't doubt he'd lose it again when she learned the truth about what Trent really knew about Mesogog.

"Thanks, Trent. But first-"

"First what?"

"Put a blanket over Kira. Looks like she'll be bunking here tonight," Hayley observed before heading down into the Dino Lair. Trent got to his feet and found a fuzzy white blanket with a bumblebee pattern on it stuffed in a cranny. Gently he covered Kira with it, and he dared to brush back some of her honey-hued hair back behind her ear.

"Night, Kira," he whispered before leaving her. He would have liked to sleep in the Cyberspace but he wanted to make sure his dad's alter ego hadn't done any further damage to his adoptive father.


	3. Chapter 3: Test

One-twentieth done! Yay! Now, thanks to something I did in my first Fluff Epic the first ten episodes cover the first semester while the other 28 episodes cover the second one. Absurd? Probably. But I wanted poor Tommy to be normal for Christmas.

Saban owns the Power Rangers, not I. (sniffle) And Conner and Ethan must really like "The Lion King" which I don't own. I'm toeing the line with the song lyrics rule but please don't tell!

**Three: Test (post "Ocean Alert")**

Kira sighed. "It's no use, Trent. I'm never going to understand physics."

"Aw, come on, Kira," Trent smiled at her. "It's just combining math with science."

"When as a musician am I ever going to need to know this stuff?" Kira muttered. Trent replied, "To understand graphs and contracts, and the technical details of music videos. School doesn't just teach useless stuff, you know."

The two shared a grin.

"If you're that tired of physics could you explain this poem to me? I don't get the symbolism at all," Trent grumbled, getting out his English exam review.

"Sure," Kira agreed. The two of them had agreed to study together for their midterm exams, Kira overruling her teammates' objections. Both were secretly elated to be spending so much time together without having to explain it away to others.

Over at the counter, the Red and Blue Dino Rangers were spying on their Yellow teammate and Trent who were over on the couch. Sipping his protein shake, Conner commented, "I'm telling you, Ethan, this stinks."

Getting the hint Ethan replied, "Oh, sorry."

The Blue Ranger was slurping a mango smoothie- and Conner hated the smell of mangos, which worked perfectly into Conner's plan.

"Not you! Them! Him, her… alone."

"What's wrong with that?" Ethan asked with wide-eyed innocence. Conner replied, "I can see what's happening-"

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue!"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two!"

"Oh…"

Conner put his hand to his forehead dramatically. "The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere!"

He put down his hand and now used it to prop up his head to gaze at the studying duo.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere- disaster's in the air!"

So Conner and Ethan then began to sing together, barely on key.

Trent looked over at them askance.

"What are they doing?"

His blush implied, however, that he had a good idea what Kira's two friends were up to. Kira's own blush said she knew what her teammates were up to but her words attempted to refute that knowledge.

"Ignore them. They're just being stupid."

So Kira and Trent kept studying. Hayley was starting to glare daggers at the pair so Conner and Ethan were glad to return to speech.

Mock sniffling Conner stated, "And if she falls in love tonight…"

He snuffled melodramatically prior to continuing.

"It can be assumed…"

Ethan finished for his friend, "Her carefree days with us are history!"

They spoke in tandem loudly, "In short, our pal is doomed!"

Then they resumed sipping their smoothies while Kira and Trent kept pretending studiously to be just study buddies. Over at a table, Dr. O. raised his eyebrows at his students' antics as he replied in the negative to Jason's query about the annual holiday party.

"Ah, Hakuna Matata," he joked wryly.


	4. Chapter 4: Color

Again and again I say- I don't own Power Rangers! It's not like I enjoy admitting that.

**Four: Color (about a week before graduation)**

Even though they were no longer Rangers, the teens still spent most of their free time at the Cyberspace. Well, Trent still worked there but nonetheless. On this particular afternoon Conner was off on a date with Krista while Ethan and Angela were off playing video games at Ethan's house. So Kira was sipping her smoothie and nibbling at her muffin while Trent manned the 'bar'. Wiping at the counter he asked, "Excited about graduating?"

"Totally," Kira smiled widely. "I can finally pursue my dreams."

Eying Trent she mentally modified her statement. _I can finally pursue my dreams except for one._

"I'm going to art school," Trent sighed happily. "I'm glad he's okay with me being a comic book artist now."

"Mm," Kira agreed past a mouthful of muffin. She still felt kind of ambivalent towards Anton Mercer after all his alter ego had put her and the other Rangers (not to mention Reefside) through this past school year. Then she looked Trent up and down. He wore a white sweater vest, a black long-sleeved shirt, and black jeans. And he looked totally adorable, like he always did. Looking at herself, Kira noticed she wore a black and yellow striped dress, black tights, and yellow flats.

"Why do we wear so much black? We're not going Goth or anything are we?"

"No," Trent grinned, making Kira's heart do backflips. "I think it has to do with Dr. O. being the Black Dino Ranger. And we're the mentor pets."

Kira laughed. "So true."

"Well, Conner is the Red Ranger while Dr. O. is the mentor, so they're on fairly even ground," Trent mused. "And Ethan has an independent streak."

"Mm, Dr. O. blames Dr. C. for that."

Trent laughed. Kira's wit always amused him. Too bad he was in love with her otherwise they could be really great friends. Actually they were great friends but the fact that he was in love with her would eventually ruin things. Trent was amazed every day that even after everything he had put her through she still wanted to be friends with him.

Kira smiled shyly at Trent. He was the cutest guy she knew, inside and out. She hadn't really believed in love at first sight but then she had met Trent and that idea had gone out the window. She had been unable to form a sentence in his presence. Actually they had both been wearing some black even on that day.

"So because we like Dr. O. so much we wear black?" Trent tried, having finished cleaning the counter. Kira bit her lower lip, which made his heart skip a beat.

"Kind of… he's had the most influence on us, hasn't he?"

"In the best possible way," Trent smiled loyally.

"Totally," Kira agreed. "He's the best."

They chorused: "That's why he's had five morphers!"

Then they burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

Hiya. Wow… so many reviews! Squee! Thanks: missao15, Ghostwriter, PinkRangerV, RedAsARose, and damonXelenaXforever.

I don't own the Power Rangers. Sigh. 

**Five: Why? (post Endings II)**

Kira and Trent were sitting side by side on the railing of Dr. O.'s back porch. Everyone (i.e., all the Rangers, allies, and former villains from the First Five to the Sixth's new friends in Dino Thunder) was celebrating. Sipping his glass of bubbly soda Trent commented, "Life is going to change a lot for him now, huh?"

Kira was more pragmatic. "Should we call her Mrs. O. now? We can't exactly call her Ms. Hilliard anymore, can we?"

"Nope," Trent chuckled, watching the newlyweds. Dr. O. looked good in a tux, although the red and green tie didn't quite fit the summer wedding. And his bride wore a sleek pink gown, her silky blond hair half-hidden under a pink veil. Today she looked almost as gorgeous as Kira, Trent had to concede.

Kira looked around and groaned. "Why?"

"Why what?" Trent looked over to his former teammate. She wore a knee-length yellow dress with short fluted sleeves and yellow ribbons in her hair. Her yellow pumps were currently decorating the flowerbed under their feet. Trent wore black slacks and a white buttoned up shirt with a black tie whose knot he had loosened for the moment.

"I can't see Conner or Ethan. They must be up to something… again."

But Trent had spotted a duo whose combination might prove to be more explosive.

"I think Hayley is flirting with David… and he's flirting back."

"WHY?" Kira yelled, a streak of her sonic scream power in her voice. Trent shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not telepathic. I don't get why Hayley would like the guy who's the mirror image of the guy she views as an absent-minded big brother."

"David still has long hair," Kira noted. "So at least Mrs. O. and Hayley won't mix them up."

"Unless he cuts his hair."

"Not to be prejudiced but David's like an Indian shaman person," Kira reasoned. "He won't be cutting his hair any time soon."

Trent shrugged his agreement. "It was fun meeting all the other Rangers."

"I know," Kira agreed. "But hey, when the greatest Ranger of modern times gets married everyone gets an invite to come."

Trent amended his previous statement. "Merrick didn't come though. Too bad; I was looking forward to meeting him."

The former White Dino Ranger had wanted to learn if his reasons for staying away from the other Rangers and being wary of Princess Shayla were the same as his.

"Why?" Kira questioned. She then rolled her eyes. "I'm saying that a lot today."

"Why, why, why, why," Trent stated. "There. Now I've said it a lot too."

Kira made as if she was about to push him off the porch railing but didn't.

"Let's just hope Conner and Ethan aren't up to anything too messy," Kira sighed, shaking her head slightly. Trent smiled at her.

"We can take them if they do, though."

Kira grinned, making Trent's heart pick up speed.

"So, so true. And they'll have it coming; no one should mess with their mentor's wedding."

"Hear, hear," Trent concurred. Softly he said, "I'm glad that Dr. O. is getting his happily ever after at last."

"Me too," Kira nodded, giving Trent a wishful look he missed as his gaze was locked onto the happy couple.

Both were wondering: why can't I get my happy ending with the person next to me?


	6. Chapter 6: Power

I'm not quite sure where this falls in the plotline… mostly because I'm being lazy and not looking it up. But it's while the OO Rangers are off trying to readjust to being normal while the Once a Ranger team is saving the day. And remember- in "Resurrection" both Kira and Bridge's memories were wiped but apparently Tommy and Trent got missed by Doggie (Tommy probably did it on purpose… he has enough memory issues as it is!).

**Six: Power (during/post "Once a Ranger I")**

Kira dialed the cell phone. Tori had gone out for the evening- something about a dinner date with Cam. The three guy Rangers were probably off playing video games. Or doing headstands. Bridge had been teaching Adam and Xander all about yoga and buttery toast since all three shared a common color in Green.

Adam might be team leader, but Bridge was the team's glue- holding the five Rangers from five very different teams together. He had been a Green at first, connecting him most strongly to Adam and Xander, but he had also been a Blue prior to becoming Red, leading him to understand Tori. And he was in love with a Yellow, which gave him insights into Kira herself. Of course, these insights included 'you really ought to tell Trent how you feel about him- Z and I did with each other and now look!'. It was enough to make Kira scream; only the fact that her scream would break all the windows in the Hartford mansion kept her from doing so. That and Bridge meant well but he didn't understand that Trent just saw her as a teammate or even a little sister like Conner and Ethan did. After all, he hadn't ever met Trent. But Bridge talking about Trent got Kira missing the former White Dino Ranger more than ever. She e-mailed all four of her teammates on a regular basis but now she needed to hear his voice.

After a few rings the phone picked.

"Hello?" came her crush's voice, slightly wary.

"Hi, Trent."

"Kira!"

His obvious delight from her phone call sent a pleasurable shiver up Kira's back.

"So; are you enjoying reliving your senior year?" he gently teased her, but she could hear the wistfulness underlying the joke. So she replied flippantly, "Yep. Right down to the pop quizzes- Bridge wants to know everything about what we did the first time around."

Trent laughs softly, remembering the Green SPD Ranger. Of course according to Dr. O. the two of them weren't supposed to remember but they had been missed when the memory wiping had gone on. Good to know Bridge hadn't changed much in the past two years.

"And the others?"

"You know Tori," Kira reminded him. Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder had stayed loosely in touch following their team-up. "And Adam from various events Dr. O. dragged the four of us to."

"To better understand the full legacy of the Power Rangers," Trent grinned, quoting their mentor and Black Dino Ranger. He had started a doodle of Kira as the Yellow Dino Ranger while talking to her. She was wonderful to draw, but Trent had a feeling she was wonderful to draw because he loved her and that he didn't love her because she was wonderful to draw.

"Exactly. Xander… well, he's Xander. Apparently he's been able to keep his powers along with the rest of his team but they haven't gotten much use since defeating the Underworld last year."

"Lucky."

"I think part of it was that all three of their mentors were Rangers too and didn't want to give up their powers," Kira offered her theory on the matter. Trent had to laugh.

"True."

"It's nice being on a team with another girl," Kira mused more softly. Trent reminded her, "Mrs. O. is still upset at Dr. O. at times because of that."

Both smiled fondly.

"I miss you guys though," Kira sighed. "I miss you drawing and trying your best to be the best Ranger you could be; I miss Dr. O.'s lectures and stories and training sessions; I even miss Conner talking soccer and girls and Ethan going on about the latest video games."

"I miss you," Trent agreed gently, wishing he was brave enough to switch out the 'miss' with a different four-letter word. "But I'm sure it's the same for the other Rangers. Bridge misses Jack, Sky, Z, Syd, and Doggie while Xander misses his teammates too. Tori probably misses Dustin's high energy, Shane's chill confidence, the antics of the Bradley brothers, and Cam's mouth... in more than one way."

"Trent!" Kira half-laughed, half-shrieked.

Unperturbed Trent continued, "And I bet Adam misses Dr. O.'s battle experience, Dr. C.'s smarts, Kimberly's wit, Rocky's jokes, Aisha's courage, Mrs. O.'s sweetness, Tanya's spirit, and Justin's earnestness. But you're all Rangers with a common goal. You'll be fine. Besides I bet the Overdrive Rangers will get tired of 'normalcy' fast enough and find a way to regain their powers soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it'll be soon if Mack is anything like Conner… and he is."

"You've never met Mack," Kira pointed out, leaning back in her desk chair. "How can you know he's like Conner?"

"They're both Red Rangers."

"True."

After that the conservation drifted into matters unrelated to Power Rangers until towards the end. That's when Kira asked:

"Trent? How did you know the names of Bridge's teammates?"

Tyrannodrones.


	7. Chapter 7: Youth

I own the plot bunny, not Power Rangers. Thank yous go out to: Ghostwriter and shadowrieko003.

**Seven: Youth (post "Thunder Struck II")**

It had been a week since their final victory over Mesogog. The five Rangers were trying to adjust back into normal lives… although 'normal' was a relative term. After all the five of them had found it normal to be saving the world on a regular basis for most of the school year, and they knew for most that was not normal. It was lunchtime, and Kira and Trent were eating together. Conner was with his soccer teammates while Ethan & Angela were off at a table of two.

Most of the kids were laughing and eating; some boys were pulling pranks while some girls were getting in some juicy gossip. Kira shook her head despairingly.

"And I used to believe Conner and Ethan were immature."

Trent grinned at her, completely oblivious to the effect it had on her. "All of us used to be immature, Kira. Before we were Rangers, anyway."

"Knowing the fate of the world is on your shoulders can do that to a person," Kira sighed. Then she frowned pensively. "Yeah but Dr. O. sometimes seems… oh, I don't know, wiser than all the other teachers although some of them are like triple his age."

"Hard to believe he's only twenty-six," Trent agreed just before biting into his pear. Kira pressed on, "Yeah, so shouldn't the other teachers be more worldly than Dr. O.?"

Trent suppressed a smile. "Dr. O. knows about other planets and has visited a few. Hard to get more worldly than that."

"Poor guy," Kira mused. "He never had a normal youth. At least we got the first three years of high school to be normal teenagers; Dr. O. was getting mixed up with the Power barely a month into high school."

Trent continued to eat his pear. Between bites he shrugged, "I've never heard him complain. Although I guess being a living legend to legends has to be… _something_ at times."

"Something?" Kira echoed with a wicked smile. She told herself Trent's ensuing blush came from the topic of conversation rather than from her smile. Trent stammered out, "Well, I don't know Dr. O. that well. It could be embarrassment, awkwardness, sheepishness, wishing to be a 'normal' Ranger… but I know for sure that there were times I wished I had never gone through that portal for reasons _not_ connected to the whole being-evil and my dad's alter ego being our arch villain deal."

"Conner tried to quit once," Kira remembered. "Ethan wasn't happy about it at all. Looking back, I think Dr. O. knew that Conner would come back. I mean, being a Power Ranger is one of those destiny things, and I think Dr. O. knew that Conner needed to learn that for himself."

Trent nibbled the last edible bits off his pear.

"Mm. I wasn't there so I wouldn't know."

Kira smiled ruefully. "Dr. O. has the same problem; he once told me that he didn't know Billy and Kim had once switched brains until the tenth anniversary party about eighteen months ago now."

"Switched brains?"

Kira laughed at Trent's stunned face.

"I didn't ask- partially because I didn't want to know but mostly because Dr. O. looked so put out because he had never heard that story until that point."

"So… anything I should know about then?" Trent asked teasingly. "Ethan ever talk you into a similar situation?"

Kira shuddered. "No, thank goodness. I got kidnapped by Mesogog once… and so did Dr. O., that's how come he became the Black Dino Ranger. And of course Conner tried to quit… mm, nothing too weird beyond that."

"You got _kidnapped_! I'm going to kill Dad!" Trent raged. "Did anything happen to you?"

Kira fought back a blush at Trent's protective instincts coming to the fore because of her. Keeping her voice wry she replied, "No, and don't blame your dad for what Mesogog did."

Trent sighed, calming down. After all, it was kind of obvious that no lasting harm had happened to Kira due to her capture. "You're right; he had as much control over his situation as I did over mine- that is to say, none at all."

Kira reached across the table and squeezed Trent's wrist. The contact made both of their breaths hitch. She assured him, "It all worked out in the end, though. So stop worrying about it."

Trent gazed into Kira's sincere, stunning eyes.

"I can't. We're not young anymore, not really."

Kira smiled sadly. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8: Gift

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers do not belong to me.

**Eight: Gift (post Endings II)**

Dr. O. had gotten married and had left for a brief honeymoon before the school year started up again. Conner, Ethan, and Trent were all just about to head off to college while Kira had already opted to go to New York and try to break out as a musician there soon.

The four younger Dino Rangers gathered one last time in Hayley's Cyberspace. They all clinked their smoothie glasses together and toasted the absent Dr. O. prior to drinking.

"All right, time for our farewell gift exchange," proclaimed Conner. The farewell gift exchange had been his idea. He plopped a large red bag onto the table.

"Ta-da!"

He had gotten a blue and white soccer ball for Ethan; a yellow and white soccer ball for Kira; and a white and black soccer ball for Trent. Kira gave the ex-Red Ranger a long look.

"Conner."

"Kira."

"Ethan!" Ethan chimed in. Trent groaned and put his face in his hands. With a grin Conner explained, "This way, whenever you guys play soccer you'll think of me!"

"Conner, the only times we played soccer are the times you made us," Kira retorted. Conner's grin just grew wider. "Yeah, Kira, but if you guys get homesick you can get out the soccer ball and remember me!"

"Ethan!"

"You're hard to forget, Conner."

"Right back at you, Kira."

"Ethan!"

Kira smirked at him. "At least I'm memorable in a good way."

Trent had to agree with that.

"Like I'm not!"

"Ethan!"

Trent peeked through his fingers to see the former Blue Dino Ranger grinning wildly. Ethan enjoyed the 'debates' between the Red and Yellow Dino Rangers. Although Trent had to admit, there were fewer and fewer as time went on. Nowadays the fights were more expression of friendship and sibling-bond than actual rancor.

"Guys," groaned Trent nonetheless.

"Ethan," the former Blue Ranger muttered under his breath one last time before getting out three video games from his backpack. "Ta-da!"

Ethan's gifts were more thoughtful and specialized than Conner's. He had gotten a virtual soccer game for Conner, a music making game for Kira, and an art game for Trent.

"Thanks," Kira and Trent told Ethan. Looking over his game Conner added absently, "Yeah, thanks."

Then he gave his teammates a look.

"Why didn't you thank me for _my_ gifts?"

The trio just all laughed. After a minute so did Conner. Kira had gotten them all CDs of their respective favorite artists while Trent had made them all an individualized comic book highlighting their Ranger adventures.

Later, when Kira was packing up to go home Trent walked up to her, a hand behind his back.

"Kira?"

She looked up at him. Trent was so cute. She wished he saw her as something besides a friend, because she wanted him as a boyfriend so badly it hurt.

"Yes?"

"I have an extra gift for you. I mean, I didn't want to give it to you earlier because I was worried that Conner and Ethan would laugh, but," and Trent got out his hand to reveal a rolled up poster, "I made this for you."

Curious Kira stood up and unrolled it. It was a poster of her, clearly drawn by Trent. On one half was her with her guitar slung across her back, her hair in pigtails, and dressed in yellow and black. On the other half was her as the Yellow Dino Ranger sans helmet, her hair flowing freely down her spandex. The word 'Kira' divided the two mirror images. Both Kiras had a single hand on her hip and the other loose at her side. The obvious and intense care he had put into it stunned Kira, and she found herself wiping away tears.

"Wow… just wow."

"You like it?" a troubled Trent asked.

"I love it," Kira smiled past her tears. She loved it. She loved Trent. Hurriedly she turned around and grabbed a homemade CD in a white paper 'case' out of her guitar case. It had 'Trent' scribbled in black marker on the case.

"I burned my songs all onto this for you."

"Thanks," Trent smiled as he took the CD from her, already knowing he'd play it over and over again just to hear her voice and wishing her songs were about him. Of course what Trent didn't know that most of them were in fact about him, especially the songs she had written during senior year. Trying to keep his voice light he responded, "So you figured out who my real favorite musical artist is. Don't turn into Conner on me."

Kira shuddered. "Don't even joke about such things."

"Right," Trent nodded. "Especially since you're perfect the way you are."

"Perfect?"

Trent blushed furiously but he affirmed, "Perfect."

"You're just about perfect too," Kira replied, kissing him on his barely-scratchy cheek. "Just realize just how amazing you really are and stop putting yourself down so much and you will be perfect."

Trent blushed even more.

"You've made everything I've gone through this past school year worthwhile," he whispered softly. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Right back at you," Kira smiled happily. "Just don't tell Dr. O. that!"

Trent half-laughed. "As long as you don't!"

"I'll miss you," Kira sighed sadly. Trent reminded her, "We'll see each other again. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Trent nodded, leaning down to kiss her on her cheek. Even if he couldn't be her boyfriend he'd be her friend for life.


	9. Chapter 9: Impression

Hiya. Almost a sixth done already? Dude. 

Saban owns the Power Rangers, not I. Can I get a whoop whoop for the upcoming 18th season?

Or a review works too.

**Nine: Impression (during "Wave Good-bye")**

_Wow_, Trent thought to himself as he sketched at the counter of Hayley's Cyberspace. _Kira is a great musician._

Sure he had noticed she was pretty. That was kind of why he had gone over to her and her friend… what was his name again? Ian? Something like that. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, although she had seemed kind of wary of him at first. Although apparently Ian (now Trent was sure that wasn't his name so what **was** it?) knew her fairly well. Well enough to tease her; and she knew him well enough to not take it seriously. He hoped that she didn't have a boyfriend. Maybe once he got settled into Reefside he could ask her out if she didn't.

Because his impression of Kira was that she made him feel like no one else ever had. And Trent liked the feeling she made him feel. He wasn't sure what it was yet, only that it was as intensely wonderful as the feeling he got after completely a drawing, but in a different way. All he knew for sure was that he enjoyed the feeling and wanted to learn what it was. Especially since he had a suspicion that Kira was the only girl he'd ever meet who could instigate this kind of feeling in him.

Kira had noticed Trent's initial impression of her music had been a wide, appreciative grin which was growing as the song went on. He had a really cute grin. She had acted like a total moron towards him- why had her brain melted so fast? It had never done that before, with any other guy. Never. Usually her defenses kept any boys away. But when she had noticed Trent, wham, all her defenses went down. Of course either Trent hadn't been aware of her vulnerability or had opted not to take advantage of it. Kira counted herself lucky that she had been with Ethan rather than Conner at the time. Conner would never let her hear the end of it; perhaps due to his constant video gaming Ethan had a shorter memory span.

But the point was Trent's first impression of her probably was horrible. Hopefully the coming days and weeks would give her the chance to redeem herself. Because surely there had to be a chance for romance between saving the world. And where was Dr. O.? Hadn't he promised to come to her concert this afternoon? Where **was** he?


	10. Chapter 10: Change

Saban owns Power Rangers; I am not Saban. Ergo, I do not own the Power Rangers.

**Ten: Change (pre "Fighting Spirit")**

"Why exactly did Dr. O. schedule a training session?" Ethan protested as the four teen Dino Rangers headed down into the Dino Lair. "I mean, he's invisible. He's the Invisible Man. We can't train against that!"

"He'd cream us," Conner had to agree. "I mean, how can we beat what we can't see?"

"You're forgetting that Dr. O. usually creams us anyway," Kira noted dryly. Ethan glowered at her while Conner and Trent both looked sheepish. For them, 'usually' meant about half the time while for Kira and Ethan it mean five-sixths of the time.

As they entered one of the spacious, dome-roofed but egg-shaped training rooms in the Dino Lair they looked around knowing that even if Dr. O. was in the room they wouldn't see him. Scratching the back of his neck Conner called out, "Dr. O.?"

"Here," came his voice from the center of the room. Ethan cracked, "Here where?"

"Not funny, Ethan," sighed Dr. O. Ethan retorted, "If you thought that wasn't funny how about this: how could you use the bathroom when stuck morphed?"

Kira and Trent shared a tired look while Conner looked earnestly curious.

"That's a good point, Ethan."

"I know, right!"

Kira and Trent could almost see Dr. O. do a face-palm.

"My biological processes were in statis while I was morphed, as all of yours are as well. Technically as long as you're morphed you're trapped in time."

"So… if I'm morphed I don't age?"

The other three looked at their elated leader.

"Conner…" they all groaned. Dr. O. got his students back on track.

"Here are today's pairings for training: Conner versus Ethan and Kira versus Trent."

The four exchanged surprised looks. Usually he paired off Conner and Trent, leaving Kira and Ethan to battle one another, so that the two could work out their issues. Or rather, Conner's issues towards Trent.

"Don't look at me like that!" Dr. O. protested. "So just go spar!"

"Uh, Dr. O. In case you forgot we can't see you, let alone look at you," Conner cracked. The others definitely could hear Dr. O. do a face-palm.

"Just… go… spar… already."

Conner and Ethan moved off and began to battle. Dr. O. called after them, "No morphing! If I can't morph neither can you guys… at least while training."

Kira and Trent exchanged an uneasy look. Dr. O. informed Trent, "Be careful. Kim and Katherine always squished me in training."

"Kira and I aren't- I mean I wish- but we're- She just- what?"

"Trent's just- we're only- I'd like- I and Trent like- AAHH!"

Now both seniors were flushing bright red. Then they exchanged a determined look, and judging from where Dr. O.'s voice had been coming from they tackled him.

"Ack!" he went as all three tumbled to the floor. Rolling over Trent went into camouflage mode and focused. Now he could make out Dr. O.'s outline since now both were in the 'invisible' world. He started to attack his mentor, kicking and punching almost playfully. Luckily Kira could make out Trent's outline as he only matched his background so against shifting backgrounds she could make him out. Using him as a measure she aimed her sonic screams at their mentor and then moved in for some blows.

Noticing the battle Conner and Ethan halted their own. They exchanged grins.

"Shall we, Ethan?"

"Of course, Conner."

Using their super speed and super endurance the two joined the battle. At last Dr. O. laughed, "Alpha, Alpha!"

The others understood this to be the Power Ranger version of 'uncle' so they all halted their attacks and laid down on the dusty floor. The four teens laughed hilariously . Sounding still very close by Dr. O. commented, "I think that was enough training for now…"

"Uh-huh," concurred Ethan. Conner looked over at Kira and Trent.

"Why did you two attack our poor mentor?"

"No reason," they chorused, blushing. Even though he was invisible, both knew that Dr. O. rolled his eyes at their fib.


	11. Chapter 11: Song

No, I don't own Power Rangers. Just the plot bunny, which is kind of fluffy. But next time shall be the first _real_ fluff!

**Eleven: Song (during "Thunder Struck II")**

Trent was actually enjoying Prom. He was going 'stag' as the only girl he wanted to go with at all was part of the musical entertainment. Nonetheless he was having a good time, listening to Kira. Her voice was amazing. He closed his eyes, somehow managing to just hear her and not anyone else. Maybe he could just listen to her forever, not worrying about the past or the future, and just be in love with her.

But it wasn't going to happen as Conner went in his ex-teammate's ear, "Enjoying the music?"

Resigned, Trent opened his eyes. "Yes. You?"

"Totally," Conner agreed, holding Krista's hand. "We're going to go dance some more. I just wanted to make you were okay."

Trent looked over to where his dad was dancing with… Principal Randall? Elsa? What was he supposed to call her? He jerked his head slightly in the direction of the pair.

"As well as I can be with that going on."

Conner grinned and punched him gently in the arm. "Maybe you're worthy of her after all."

"Worthy of whom?" Trent heard Krista ask as they walked off. Trent shook his head, blushing. He knew differently, and better than Conner. Kira deserved better than him.

Up on stage, Kira tried to focus on the song but it was hard when she had seen Conner and Trent's brief exchange. She hoped they would get along better now; since he viewed himself as the older brother of her and Ethan, Conner could make Trent's life horrible if he didn't think Trent should be with her. But she figured Conner had nothing to worry about. It didn't look like Trent saw her as girlfriend material, just like all the other guys in her life.

But that's where the similarities with 'all the other guys in her life' ended. He was cuter, nicer, braver, truer, and livelier than anyone else she knew. She had fallen for him the first time she had seen him, and now he had her heart completely. As she started on a new song, Kira couldn't shake the feeling that he'd always have her heart.

Trent was watching Kira so intently he jumped when Dr. O. came up next to him.

"You're acting like me at one of Katherine's dance recitals. Good to know I'm not the only person on the planet who can be that lovesick."

"I'm not-" Trent fell silent when he saw D. O.'s mouth twitch. The ex-Black Dino Ranger looked around at the teenagers.

"Putties. Over ten years since I first became a Ranger… how time flies."

Now Trent found his lips twitching upwards. "You're not planning to be just a science teacher, are you?"

"You actually believed that? Ha! I'll be on standby for whenever the Power needs me. And from the looks of things, it needs me a LOT."

Trent laughed. "So, what are your plans for the summer?"

"Well, Katherine's tour ends in a few days so she'll be coming here. I'll give it a month or so but then I'll ask her something rather important," and Dr. O. got out a small velvety box from his pants pocket. He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "I hope she likes it."

"Can I see?"

"Sure," and Dr. O. opened the box to reveal a gold band topped up a diamond ringed by pink quartz and red rubies. Nervously he asked, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Yeah... but I think she'll like what it represents more."

"Tyrannodrones, I hope you're right," Dr. O. sighed as he put away the ring box. Trent started to hum the wedding march. Dr. O. gave him a look.

"Cut that out."

Trent laughed but stopped.

"So... will Kira and I- and Conner and Ethan-" he added hastily, "be invited?"

Dr. O. made a slight face. "I have a feeling that all Power Rangers, along with their allies and former villains, will have to be invited."

"It's our own fault for having five morphers," Trent observed with a grin. "That'd be a cool wedding though… I'd like to meet everyone. I never did see that video explaining everything like the other three did."

"Oh, trust me. It did not explain everything," Dr. O. laughed. More seriously he commented, "I think Kira and her bandies are nearing the end of the song. How about you ask her for a dance? I'm sure the others can last without her for one song."

"They wouldn't be half as good as they are without Kira."

"I didn't say that'd be any good; I just said they could last without her for one song. Besides, Kira's voice might be getting tired."

Trent thought on this for a moment, checked his watch, and shook his head. "In fifteen minutes there'll be new musical entertainment. She can hold out 'til then."

"Fine. When there's new musical entertainment will you ask her to dance?"

Trent just gave his mentor a look. Dr. O. rolled his eyes.

"At least I had a good excuse for not asking out Katherine for the part of the junior year when I knew her and for most of senior year too."

"Oh?"

"I had a girlfriend."

Trent gave Dr. O. a surprised look. "Really?"

"Ouch."

"It's not that; I just didn't know you could dig a girl while dating another."

"In my defense, it has been proven that it was since before she met me that Kimberly actually was in love with Billy. So when she figured out that this was not a hapless crush on my part but rather me meeting my soul mate she broke up with me. Took her another six or so years to get with Billy though…"

"Soul mate?"

"Like you wouldn't hesitate to use that term with Kira."

Trent looked at the former Yellow Dino Ranger on stage. The band had just started a new song.

"Just because she's my soul mate doesn't make me hers," he informed Dr. O. softly. Dr. O. gave Trent an amused look. "Yes it does. That's what 'soul mate' means."

"Shouldn't you be chaperoning?"

"I am. I am chaperoning you."

"I don't need chaperoning, Dr. O."

"Which is why you're staring lovelorn at the stage, I presume."

Trent sighed.

"Kira doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about her."

"Are you sure?"

Before he could continue trying to get Trent and Kira together Dr. O. caught sight of Ethan and Angela leaving the gymnasium.

"I could be nice and assume they're going off to make out but probably they're off to trigger all the sprinklers. See ya, Trent."

And Dr. O. headed after the pair, which left Trent free to just enjoy Kira's song.


	12. Chapter 12: Patience

Disclaimer: As if (exhale). Lucky Saban… smart of him to get them back.

At last! "Real" fluff!

**Twelve: Patience (post "Things Not Said")**

Kira was sitting in her apartment in Turtle Cove, strumming her guitar on her faded couch. It stank being a civilian after getting a second taste of being a Ranger. Maybe that's why everyone always teased Dr. O.: because they were jealous. Jealous that he had had five morphers and therefore five times to save the world. Jealous that despite everything he had gotten his girl.

Kira put her guitar to the side and flopped her head on the back of the couch. She wanted Trent. She needed Trent. She loved Trent. Always had and it looked like she always would. She exhaled. But she had never told him how she felt.

So Kira got to her feet. If she was brave enough to save the world- twice- she was brave enough to say three words to Trent no matter the consequences.

In his studio in Silver Hills an unshaved Trent was working on a new issue of one of his comic book series. His work as a comic book artist was really starting to take off… a lot of it had to do with his Triwolf Industries contract for PR comic books. But this series was available to the public. It featured a warrior-musician… luckily it seemed that no one had recognized the parallel, or if they had they were aware enough not to mention it. Focused on sketching out the panels he barely heard the car drive up into his driveway. But when the doorbell rang he stretched and put down his pencil.

Opening the door he was surprised to see Kira. His heart leapt a bit. She looked so beautiful in that tawny yellow sun dress and those black boots.

"Hi, Kira. What's up?"

Oh, Trent looked super cute, especially in those stone washed jeans and that white undershirt that let her see just how fit he was. She took in a deep breath, telling herself that she could do this. Even if it ruined her friendship with Trent, she couldn't go without telling Trent she loved him any longer.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure," Trent responded, moving so she could enter. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure…"

Trent frowned, rubbing at his black stubble. Kira went weak in the knees, only able to hide that fact by telling herself that in a matter of minutes she wouldn't have to anymore.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, actually," Kira struggled to focus. She was so close to telling him the truth. She had to be patient just a little bit longer… just long enough to be able to tell him the truth.

"What is it? I'll do it if it'll help you," Trent promised. With anyone else he might think himself rash but he knew he'd do anything for Kira because he loved her with all his heart. "I mean it. Anything."

"I…"

Trent waited gently, motionless.

Kira closed her eyes and then opened them. "Just let me tell you something, okay? You can react whatever way you want, just me tell you this."

She was in love with someone. Trent could feel his heart start to break. He could feel it deep down; Kira had come to terms with her love towards someone. Although Trent knew he should be happy that she was going to tell him first she ought to tell him that.

"Kira. Wait. Shouldn't you tell him, not me?"

"Wha?"

For a second Trent thought he might be wrong, but a creeping blush in her cheeks told him otherwise.

"I mean, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, but I mean shouldn't you tell him that you love him, not me? I mean," Trent faltered, his heart's growing pain making his brain malfunction.

Kira punched him in the chest then.

"You… you… you… you… you son of Mesogog! That's what I'm trying to do!"

Trent stared at Kira, stunned. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. She loved _him_?

"Really?"

"Yes, you-" but whatever Kira had been about to say was cut off because Trent chose to kiss her right then. With a growl he kept his lips on hers. His breath coming in short, disbelieving gasps he pressed her up against the wall, refusing to part their lips. Finally he sighed and moved down to that sweet, songful neck and nuzzled at it like he always had in his dreams. And Kira responded like she had in his dreams, arching up against him and wrapping her arms around him. She sighed out his name and he sighed out hers in reply.

At length they pulled back. Trent, still vaguely in shock, wrapped her up in his arms.

"I love you."

Kira's heart soared as she finally got to run a hand through Trent's thick black hair like she had always wanted to.

"I love you too."

As Trent leaned in for another kiss Kira was glad indeed that she had run out of patience.


	13. Chapter 13: Sacrifice

I am not that awesome, PinkRangerV… not yet, anyway. This one would be angst but it has funny Dr. O.

Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers, not I.

**Thirteen: Sacrifice (post "Heir Apparent II")**

Trent was doodling, as he always did when stressed. It wasn't about his family, although his adoptive father had opted to propose to the ex-Elsa. Now they were planning to get married. Uh, awkward for him. Talk about formerly evil stepmothers.

It wasn't about school or his career; he was getting off to a decent start as a comic book artist, mostly helping Carson Daily with his comic books but he was allowing some one-panel things. So his life there was going good.

His friends, true friends, were doing well. Conner was the soccer hotshot while Ethan had gotten an internship at Triwolf Industries. Dr. O. swore he didn't pull any strings… Dr. C. though was a whole other story according to their mentor. Dr. O. was settling in quite nicely into married life with Mrs. O., although both loved to watch the rare footage of Mystic Force a little too much in Trent's opinion. Of course, he had been upset since the disappearance of the White Mystic Ranger. In any case, Dr. O. was enjoying being a 'normal' science teacher, although Trent had a feeling both O.s would jump at the chance to get back into the spandex. Once a Power Ranger, always a Power Ranger, he supposed.

That led him to Kira. Oh, Kira. The only girl he had ever loved, and was continuing to love. She had returned to California after a stint in New York, claiming home sickness. Yet Trent could not shake the feeling that it was something more insidious that had confirmed her decision to return to the area. Some feelings that she wasn't able to come to terms with yet. Some feelings involving her heart.

Trent kept telling himself as long as Kira was happy then he'd be happy. Although watching some other guy make Kira happy would break his heart over and over again. For the first time he really understood what Dr. C. must have gone through when Dr. O. and Kimberly were dating. Just the idea of it was battering his heart… and the reality would be ten times worse. Trent got up from his chair. Dr. O. more or less knew about his love towards Kira, maybe he would have some advice.

"Tell her how you feel," was his advice to Trent as they sat at the kitchen table, eating snicker doodles and hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows. "I mean, come on. She's far from immune to you, Trent. I think it'll be worth the risk."

"I think she already likes someone in that way."

"Yes: YOU!" Dr. O. argued, dunking his cookie into his marshmallow-y hot chocolate. Trent sighed and dropped his head into his arms on the table. "Not funny."

Dr. O. hurriedly swallowed his latest bite of cookie to say, "It wasn't intended to be funny, it was intended to be true."

Trent briefly raised his head to glower at his mentor, then sank it back down.

The fair-skinned man with short gelled brown hair rubbed his temples. It had been literally yesterday (Or was it the day before yesterday? It was very recently, in any case) that Kira had been storming around this very kitchen, berating him over her perception that Trent only saw her as a sister-figure like Conner and Ethan and just how miserable she will be when Trent starts to date someone like she knows someone that cute and charming and caring will be snapped up by some lucky girl fast.

But she wanted to be that lucky girl so badly! But at the same time she just wanted Trent to be as happy as possible! After those two proclamations she had burst into tears. Dr. O. _hated_ it when girls cried, especially girls he cared so much about. There were very few things he hated more than that. Luckily Katherine had taken her out onto the back porch for some 'girl time'. Kira had seemed much calmer, if not happier about her "unrequited" love towards Trent, when she left.

Reaching across the table Dr. O. patted his shoulder.

"Trent, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"I just want her to be happy, you know? Is it selfish of me to be the one who makes her happy?"

"No," Dr. O. responded honestly. "I'm sure you can someday."

"Doubtful. I have a feeling she's half in love with someone already, that's why she came back from New York so soon."

Dr. O. rolled his eyes, sipping his hot chocolate. Kira was far more than _half_ in love with Trent. Then he heard a sniffle. Tyrannodrones. One of the extremely few things he hated more than seeing girls he cared about cry was seeing dudes he cared about cry. The two were tied in second place, right below 'being brainwashed and/or put under a spell to be evil'. Sorry, but nothing could trump that.

Getting up to get some tissues Dr. O. pleaded with his ex-student, "Trent, don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Trent replied in a sniffle-y voice. Dr. O. didn't need to be psychic like his twin brother to foresee a long afternoon like the one the day before yesterday with Kira… or had it been just yesterday?

"We weren't as dense as Kira and Trent when we were young adults, were we?" Dr. O. looked over at his wife over his wire frame glasses that night. They were sitting side by side under their bed's brown blanket. He wore grey sweatpants and a tie-dyed shirt as his pajamas, while his beautiful blonde wife wore a silky pink nightgown that came down just mid-thigh with thing straps. She was reading a book while he was making up a quiz for his students to take tomorrow morning as he had promised last week. What? Teachers couldn't procrastinate on occasion too?

Katherine smiled at her beloved absent-minded professor as she leaned over to give him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"We were," she replied, confirming Dr. O.'s darkest suspicions. He sighed.

"Putties."


	14. Chapter 14: Dare

Number 14 already? Whoa. Krent flies by. Nope, the Power Rangers aren't mine.

Bonus candy corn for the person who picks up on a reference to a franchise I don't own.

**Fourteen: Dare (post "Ranger Green")**

"This is a bad idea," Trent Fernandez told his girlfriend Kira Ford, who just rolled her eyes. "You had an ATV as the White Ranger."

"This is different." Trent shook his head. "Have you been spending time with Conner again?"

"No, Tori was just telling me about it and I thought it would be fun to do."

"This is a bad idea," Trent repeated. Kira just kissed him headily so that he was dazed (and to be honest, so was she) when they pulled apart.

"Please?"

"Only because I love you."

"Thank you, Trent!" she beamed, throwing her arms around him. Trent returned the hug, his stomach still unsure of this course of action. But then she kissed him again, so that next thing Trent knew his back was pressed against the fridge in Kira's apartment, the two of them wrapped up in their world of two. At least until the phone rang with another RPM-related update from Dr. O. Their former mentor was way too pumped about having a Black and a Green Ranger on the same team again.

The next Sunday found them on a motocross track just outside of Blue Bay Harbor, being given an informal lesson by Dustin on how to do motocross. He finished by saying:

"Dudes, you're literally riding a bike. Nothing to it!"

Both were geared up; Kira in black and yellow, Trent in black and white. Their bikes matched their gear clothes and protective gear. Dustin was in yellow and grey. Strapping on his helmet Dustin said, "Okay, enough talking. Let's get messy!"

With that Dustin vroomed off on his bike. Trent looked pale, a real feat for the tawny-skinned man. Kira gave him a cute smile, her golden hair in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Stop worrying, Trent. It's not anything daring compared to what we went through during senior year."

"True." Trent realized that motocross couldn't possibly be as physiologically damaging as everything he went through that year. Although physically damaging might be another story. However motocross could be worth the risk; he hadn't risked telling Kira his feelings which had gotten him two and a half years of unneeded heartache. Maybe taking a dare once in a while wasn't so bad. Although the next time he encountered a weird portal he would run and never look back. Dares weren't always worth the risk. But he put on his helmet anyway.

"I bet you can't beat me to the end!"

"I daresay I can," Kira retorted with a grin, putting on her own helmet. Gunning the engine, Trent took off with Kira right behind him.


	15. Chapter 15: Dawn

Time for more Krent fluff! But it's un-owned by me fluff. Big sigh.

The last line is rather sappy… I couldn't resist.

**Fifteen: Dawn (pre "Red Ranger Unplugged")**

Kira's first thought when she woke up was: _where am I?_ This was her first thought because she was not in her bed or on her couch or at her desk. But she felt warmer and safer than she had in a long while. Happier as well. She sighed and snuggled closer against her 'pillow', which was cozily warm. And moving up and down gently as if breathing. And with her ear pressed against 'it' she could hear a steady heartbeat that wasn't her own.

_Tyrannodrones_, Kira realized, tightening her eyes shut. Now she could also feel the pair of arms gently encasing her, protecting her, holding her. Inhaling, she took in a surprisingly familiar scent of vanilla and fresh paper.

"Trent?" she mumbled in surprise, one hand sneaking up to feel his face. She felt his features; scruffy cheeks, a full mouth, a strong jawline, a nice nose, and then up into that very fluffy black hair she adored so.

"Mm?" was Trent's sleepy reply, tightening his grip on her. With a sigh Kira opened her eyes to see what was what. It was morning, judging from the pale light streaming through the window. She was lying on top of Trent, both of them on the couch in Trent's house in Silver Hills. In addition to the couch the living room's furniture consisted of a coffee table, two armchairs, and a couple of Trent's sketches framed on the walls. Shifting her head Kira saw the face of a mostly asleep Trent. He looked so adorable.

Then what had happened the previous night hit her. She had gone to Trent's house to tell him that she loved him. She was working up to it when Trent blundered along with the idea that she was indeed in love with someone but not him. Clearly she wasn't the only one with self-esteem issues but at that moment she had just been aggravated that he couldn't see it.

"_You… you… you… you… you son of Mesogog! That's what I'm trying to do!"_

_He had stared at her then, shocked. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes when he asked breathlessly, "Really?"_

'_Yes, you moron!' had been Kira's intended statement but she had barely gotten out the first two words when Trent had opted to kiss her. Good timing… calling her true love a moron probably wasn't the best way to start off a relationship._

_After a few minutes or maybe a few hours of kissing they had separated to her dismay. But that dismay turned into elation when Trent had told her that he loved her, hugging her close to him. Running a hand through that incredible hair of his just like she was now, she had told him she loved him too._

_More kissing, more hugging, some Kraft mac and cheese, more kissing, more hugging, and then some cuddling on the couch until they fell asleep in each other's arms._

And now here they were, the morning after. Kira's heart picked up speed. Was she really Trent's girlfriend now? Was he really her boyfriend now? Relationships had never been her forte. Closing her eyes, she snuggled up against Trent.

"Mm… Kira?" came his surprised voice seconds later. Hopefully he added, "You're still here."

"Yeah."

"Should we talk?"

"Um, okay."

There was a pause.

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Oh."

Trent looked so crushed that Kira sighed and rolled her eyes, tousling his hair.

"I was joking… but only if you want to be my boyfriend."

"Yes!" Trent narrowed his eyes at her. "But don't scare me like that ever again."

"You scared me first with the 'should we talk?' bit," Kira defended herself, nestling into his embrace. "It almost sounded like you regretted this."

"No. I'm just scared you might."

"Never," Kira whispered, her fingers closing over Trent's shirt. "**Never**."

"Good," Trent murmured, breathing in. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kira smiled. Her smile faltered. "What will Conner and Ethan think?"

"I don't care. As long as you're mine and I'm yours I don't care," Trent stated fiercely, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear. Kira smiled, reaching up to overlay his hand with hers.

"Same here."

Both had the feeling that this was the dawn of a new day for both of them, a much happier and love-full one than before.


	16. Chapter 16: Take My Hand

Muh-hah-ha. Pure fluff again! No, the Power Rangers do not belong to me. Or NCIS.

I should clarify: in the fluff epics, if I use a SPD or RPM episode title it's the same time of the year just 2005/2009 instead of 2025/2019. Sorry for the confusion.

**Sixteen: Take My Hand (very pre "Welcome to the Jungle I")**

Conner and Ethan were watching Trent pace back and forth across the Cyberspace, sipping their strawberry and blueberry smoothies respectively. The White Dino Ranger was muttering to himself and running his hands through his hair. In other words, he was completely flipping out. The reason? It was February 13th, 2008.

"Dude, chill."

"I can't!" Trent retorted, stressed out. Ethan raised his eyebrows at his teammate. "It is not that serious. Kira will be fine with whatever you do."

"But it's our FIRST Valentine's Day," Trent shouted, waving his arms at the pair. "I have no idea what I should do!"

"Shouldn't you have done this earlier?" Conner asked smugly. On February 1st he had planned out his special evening with Krista just so he wouldn't end up in this situation. Trent scowled at the Red Ranger. "I've been trying to come up with something, anything since around New Year's!"

"Oh."

Trent looked at his teammates despairingly. "What should I do? I want this to be special but how?"

"Just make it meaningful," Ethan shrugged. Having gotten bored with the Trent show he got out his laptop to do some work for Dr. C. since he was the new assistant to Triwolf Industries' CEO. "And involve chocolate. Girls love chocolate anytime, but especially on Valentine's."

"Make it meaningful," Trent echoed pensively. "Hm… there's an idea, Ethan."

"See? I am the smart one, after all."

Conner Gibbs-slapped Ethan. "Hayley is the smart one."

Ethan rubbed the offended spot. "Out of us Rangers I'm the smart one."

"What about Dr. O.?"

"He's the legend," Ethan refuted before diving into the techno world. Neither Conner nor Trent could argue with that.

Plopping down into the seat on Conner's free side, Trent frowned pensively. "I think I know now what I'm going to do for tomorrow."

"Good. As long as you don't break Kira's heart we'll be good." Conner had meant it as a joke but Trent shuddered. "I hope I never break her heart."

"Just keep being her boyfriend and I'll think you'll be good," Ethan briefly surfaced from the virtual waters before delving back into them. Trent exhaled. "Tyrannodrones, I hope so."

The next day Kira woke up and found an envelope slipped under her apartment door. Opening it she found a note in Trent's handwriting inside.

_I want a good memory to override the location of our worst one._

Kira frowned as she brushed her teeth, dressed in a yellow sleeveless turtleneck sweater and a black pleated skirt with black combat boots and yellow tights. What did Trent mean by that? Then it hit her. She drove to Reefside, and then to the park.

By the lake, right where she knew he would be, she found Trent. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him; he was dressed formally in black slacks, a black long-sleeved collared shirt, and a white tie. Waving she hurried over to him.

"Hey, Trent."

"Hey, Kira," he smiled, taking her hand. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," she beamed, going on tip-toe to kiss him. Trent was as delicious-tasting as ever. Holding her in his arms Trent rested his forehead on hers once the kiss ended. Kira smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Kira saw the wicker picnic basket next to Trent's foot.

"Hey… are we having a picnic?"

"Yep. Going to play it safe our first Valentine's Day," Trent admitted, but making no move to instigate the picnic. Kira nestled closer to her boyfriend, grinning, "Safe?"

"Classic," Trent shrugged, nuzzling her nose with his in an Eskimo kiss. "I just want you to be happy."

"Being with you makes me happy."

"Happier then."

"Trent," Kira grumbled, gently pecking him on the lips. "Nothing makes me happier than being with you, no matter what."

"It's the same for me," Trent admitted, hugging her tight. He breathed into her ear, "I love you."

Kira smiled. "Love you too. Can we have our picnic now?"

"Sure."

And the two of them sat down in front of the bench where Trent had revealed his secret to her during senior year, and replaced the place's horrible memory with a good one: that of a picnic to celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a couple.


	17. Chapter 17: Guilt

Once more, I must disclaim the Power Rangers because they don't belong to me.

**Seventeen: Guilt (post "Friends Don't Fade Away")**

A box of vanilla cupcakes with violet-hued icing in the passenger seat, Kira drove over to her boyfriend's house. The presence of a Violet Ranger had stirred up the entire Ranger community. Koragg didn't wholly count because he was actually the original Red Mystic Leanbow. That gave Kira pause. Did that make the Master's magic blue because red and blue made purple and/or violet? And what was the difference between purple and violet? Now Kira was confused. Maybe Trent would know; he was an artist after all.

Box in hand, Kira used her key to let herself into his spacious house. She called out, "Trent?"

There was silence. With a frown Kira headed deeper into the house, peeking into each room as she passed it. Once in the kitchen she placed the box of cupcakes on the counter. It was very quiet; usually Trent had some music on to listen to as he worked. Usually hers, embarrassing her although Trent just kept playing it anyway. He said it reminded him of her when she wasn't around. And Kira had to admit, she had several of Trent's images framed in various places in her apartment.

Standing still, Kira listened intently. His car had been in the driveway so she knew he was here somewhere. Opening the basement door she heard faint whaps from below. Trent was training. Kira glanced at the clock; usually Trent was lost in drawing or prepping lunch at this time of day. What was he doing training then?

She headed down the stairs to find her boyfriend, stripped down to a white undershirt and a pair of stonewashed jeans pounding on a punching bag. There was a worryingly intense expression on his face as he punched and kicked violently. With a shiver Kira remembered that the last time Trent had acted out so violently was while the White Dino Gem had been corrupted. Quietly she approached him.

"Trent? Are you okay?"

A haunted look in his eyes he met her concerned eyes. Using the back of his hand to wipe at his sweaty brow he sighed, "Not really."

Kira went up to him, cupping his face with her hands. "Trent?"

Judging from his sweaty state he had been working out for quite some time. Trent shut his eyes, exhaling. "I had some bad dreams last night."

Kira had a feeling what sort of 'bad dreams' Trent had had. So she lightly, tenderly pressed her lips against his. When the kiss ended she murmured, "Oh, Trent."

"Will I go through this every single time another Ranger goes through something similar to what I did?" Trent asked brokenly. "Because I don't think I could stand that."

Again Kira kissed him, trying to erase his guilt through her love for him. When the kiss ended she took his hands into hers. "Stop blaming yourself for what you did under the corrupted White Dino Gem. That wasn't you, as you told me yourself."

"It was the dark part of me though."

Kira recalled her own brief defection to the dark side before reminding him, "No one is perfect, Trent. Although you are fairly close."

Trent's cheeks darkened in a blush. "Kira!"

She smiled coyly at her boyfriend. "What? You're creative, you're sweet, you can fight evil, you're loyal, you're brave, you can actually cook which is always a bonus in a guy, and you're the hottest guy I know."

"That last one is an opinion," Trent argued feebly. Kira snorted, "Yeah, but just the last one. Stop kicking yourself, Trent. Everyone makes mistakes, and maybe yours were on a larger scale than most people's, but we're the Power Rangers. _**Everything**_ we do is on a larger scale than most people. Now, come on. I brought cupcakes."

With that Kira started for the stairs. Trent grabbed a black turtleneck sweater, pulling it on as he followed her. As they went up towards the kitchen Trent commented softly, "Thanks, Kira."

"No problem," Kira grinned at him from over her shoulder.

Due to real life angst this one took forever to finish. Sorry.


	18. Chapter 18: Scars

I'm back at last. Sorry for the delay. 

No, I don't own the Power Rangers. Also I will now refer to 'Krent' as 'Tira'.

* * *

**Eighteen: Scars (post "The Dome Dolls")**

Trent Fernandez had taken an afternoon off from storyboarding his latest comic book story arc to spend it with his new wife Kira just she had taken the afternoon off from writing music for her second CD. Now the pair was at the Cyberspace, sipping smoothies. Trent had an apple smoothie while Kira had a pineapple one.

"I can't believe it's been almost five years since we became Rangers," Kira noted, fiddling with her straw. "It doesn't seem that long ago."

"No, it doesn't," Trent sighed, remembering. "That last school year was the most intense and complicated one of my life. Good thing it also introduced me to you otherwise I would not be as fond of it as I am."

"Dr. O. always rolls his eyes and mutters when we, Conner, or Ethan gripe about our senior year," Kira recalled. "But then again, all four of his high school years were full of Ranger adventures. And his freshman year at Angel Grove High did get off on the wrong foot."

"Just like my senior year."

Kira rested her head on his shoulder. "That year really scarred you, didn't it?"

Trent let out a wry laugh. "No kidding."

Removing her head from his shoulder Kira gave him a gentle kiss, trying to ease away all the pain he still felt over what he had gone through that school year.

"I'm sorry."

"Unless you've been keeping secrets from me it's not your fault," Trent assured her. "It was a combination of me, my dad, fate, and maybe a dab of Dr. O."

"The first three I get but Dr. O.? Oh right, he and your dad accidentally started this mess because they poked a little too far into dinosaur DNA a la Jurassic Park."

"Uh-huh; but I don't blame any of them. Well, maybe me and fate. But since fate is a concept and not anything actual I can blame I won't waste my energy on it."

"Trent, stop that," Kira sighed, placing a hand on his hair. About every few months she would find herself tried to drill it into his head that he was not at fault for what occurred during Power Rangers Dino Thunder, or at least to move on. "Can't we just go on with our lives- together?"

"I have too moved on," Trent replied indigently. "If I hadn't I wouldn't have let myself reveal my love for you."

That made a scary sort of sense. Kira looked at her groom for a long minute.

"I know you had it harder than most Rangers, but just remember I'll always be here for you."

Trent smiled weakly. "I love Kira, so much. The worst parts were when I hurt you. And I will always be here for you."

"Shush," she told him, leaning in for a kiss. It was quiet, tender, and gentle. As they pulled apart she continued, "You've more than made up for it."

"How?"

"By loving me like I love you."

Trent smiled ruefully, studying his bride closely. "But that's as natural as breathing for me."

Kira flushed, "Same here."

With a shy smile Trent resumed sipping his smoothie and after a deep inhale Kira did the same. Yes, Trent was still scarred from his senior year and might always be so. But she would never ever stop loving him, and over time it was becoming more and more clear that it was the same for Trent about her. Love was slowly but surely conquering all. So she gave him a sure grin as she continued to drink her smoothie.


	19. Chapter 19: Beautiful

I'm back! Without owning the Power Rangers, I'll admit. Or NCIS.

* * *

**Nineteen: Beautiful (post "Broken Spell II")**

It was late February 2006, and Trent had just managed to escape the chaos of New York's airport. A crammed backpack on his back and a stuffed carry-on in his hand he warily made his way through the crowded streets of the Big Apple to find Kira's apartment building. Once in the lobby he rang the buzzer for her apartment.

"Hello?" came her voice, more than slightly distorted through the technology but still giving Trent's heart exercise.

"Hi, Kira. It's me, Trent."

"Trent! You're here! I'll be down in just a minute."

In less than three minutes Kira was in the lobby, hugging her former teammate.

"Whoa!" he laughed, returning the hug. "It's great to see you too."

"Want some help with your stuff?" she asked as she took a step back.

"No, I got it, thanks."

As they walked up the stairs to Kira's third floor apartment Trent commented, "Thanks again for letting me stay with you while the comic book authors' convention is going on."

"No problem; it's only for four days anyway."

Trent thought to himself that Kira seemed almost wistful that he was only staying in New York for four days but decided that he was just projecting his own wistfulness onto her.

Unlocking her door Kira asked, "So, I'm guessing you're going to want to chill for a bit, huh?"

"Yeah," Trent nodded.

"I could show you around some time, if you want. Once you've settled in, that is," Kira offered as she let Trent into her apartment. Trent smiled at her as they entered the hall. "I'd like that."

"You're going to have to sleep on the couch, like I said in the phone call," Kira apologized, gesturing to a somewhat ratty couch in the middle of the living room.

"That's okay," Trent assured her. Looking around, he felt that Kira's place wasn't home to her. So he asked, "Are you okay here?"

Kira blinked at him. "Huh? Yeah, I guess. It'd be better if I was getting more of my songs out there but I'm working on it."

Plopping down onto the couch Trent replied, "You're right. It's just that… oh, never mind. I'm probably just tired and weirded out from the time change."

"Right. I'll let you take a nap then."

Slipping off his jean jacket Trent turned it into a makeshift blanket as he stretched out on the couch. As he drifted off he told Kira, "Remind me to tell you about the new team of Rangers when I wake up, 'kay?"

"Okay," Kira affirmed, smiling down at Trent. He looked so peaceful lying on her couch. She hadn't seen so relaxed in a long time. Not since he had bonded with the White Dino Gem.

So she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hm?' he went, already mostly asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Trent," she whispered. "I hope you have a good time here."

As she moved into the kitchen Kira caught a glimpse of her reflection in the microwave door. The image made her pause and take a step back. She studied her image closely because it looked different. Then it hit her.

She looked happier than she had since leaving Reefside. But what had changed?

Then she looked into the living area, and sighed, giving herself a Gibbs-slap. Of course. _Trent_. He made her happy. That was not a good sign, to be so dependent on a guy to be happy.

Then again, this was Trent she was in love with. Well, if she miserable after Trent left maybe she would consider moving back to California. Because love trumped career every time. Besides, everyone else she cared about was back there too.


	20. Chapter 20: Darkness

Hi. This another angsty chapter; such angst comes with the territory of writing about Power Rangers who were evil at one point. I own nothing but the plot bunny and the confession that I know it's been like forever. I apologize. Also, I know it's short… but honestly, I don't think this chapter needs anymore. Plus angst isn't my favorite to write.

After this, the chapters will all be in chronological order. Now I'll shut up.

Actually one last thing- another apology for leaving you all hanging like that over my winter hiatus. It's over now, so relax. I missed you all!

* * *

**Twenty: Darkness (pre "It's a Mad Mad Mackerel")**

Trent liked the night more than ever before. It was dark, like he was now. Yet it was ironic that although dark, he was the White Ranger. It would have been more fitting if the Black Dino Gem had been corrupted and the White Dino Gem left pure.

But would that would have made Dr. O. the evil Ranger and him a good Ranger? Trent hated not knowing, hated how hindsight truly was twenty/twenty.

He shouldn't have gone through that portal, that ever-shrinking good part of him insisted. Yet the growing dark part of him insisted that this was his destiny. Trent was unsure which was right; he had a troubling feeling that to a degree both were right.

But hindsight didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was fighting the other Rangers, even if he could never destroy the Yellow Ranger. He could never fall that far into the darkness. Or was that just wishful thinking? Could that softness be his weakness? Seeing as Kira had never used her advantage made Trent think it wouldn't, and made him fall even more for her even though he knew he shouldn't. It was dating Batgirl, or rather being in love with Batgirl.

Well, if he had to maintain the guise of being a more or less normal high school student he would have to go to bed soon. But not yet. Trent was enjoying the dark too much to waste it sleeping.


	21. Chapter 21: Distraction

Disclaimer: Nope, and now that Haim Saban has them back I won't do a hostile takeover. Especially since he brought back the original Bulk!

* * *

**Twenty-one: Distraction (post "Wave Good-bye")**

Kira couldn't sleep; whenever she closed her eyes she saw Trent's face. At last she gave up and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge for a late night snack.

She shouldn't be thinking about Trent, she ought to be worrying about more important things. Such as Dr. O.'s disappearance, the fact that she was now a Power Ranger and thus expected to save the world, and the ludicrous notion of saving the world with the help of Conner and Ethan of all people.

Of course, she wouldn't mind saving the world with Trent. Then again, she doubted Trent would have managed to get detention on the first day of school. But that Principal Randall might have found something to get him detention for… she had for her. Kira made a face, finally deciding on a banana-flavored yogurt. Kicking the fridge door shut, Kira turned to the silverware drawer.

Before senior year had started Kira had been perfectly normal. But hardly two weeks in and look! She was a bon fide superhero with two of the most absurd teammates ever, with their science teacher as their mentor and Hayley- a business owner- as their 'tech support'. Dr. O. knew more than he was letting on, Kira mused as she ate her yogurt sitting on the counter. The only question was how did he gain that information and why hadn't he brought up the topic before?

And of course there was Trent. Kira did not care for the fact that he had won her over so fast. But at the same time she couldn't help but crush on him and hope that she'd see him again soon.

In the morning she'd have to ask Ethan about superhero dating- surely he of all people would know if such a distraction was a good idea or not. If he teased her about it, she'd glower at him until he backed off. If he told Conner, she'd crush them in training. And if they figured out her crush on Trent, then told Trent about the crush, she'd kill them and make it look like Mesogog did it.

With a yawn Kira scraped up the last of the yogurt. She didn't mind crushing on Trent- not at all- but she did wish there could have been better timing. Embarking on a saving the world mission against a psychotic dinosaur mutant could not possibly mix well with trying to develop a romantic relationship with a cute new boy. But it couldn't hurt to try, right?


	22. Chapter 22: Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**Twenty-two: Closer (post "Diva in Distress")**

Conner had soccer practice, Ethan had a gamers' club meeting, and Dr. O. had disappeared to somewhere. So Kira was doing her homework alone at the Cyberspace. She was working on her English research project at a table.

Over at the counter, Trent was watching bite on her lower lip as she focused on her schoolwork. It was making him weak in the knees and thinking things that he really shouldn't considering how little he knew Kira. But she was so cute… and definitely had spunk. Trent came to a decision.

There was a slight thump to Kira's left. Looking up and over she saw a yellow-hued smoothie next to her. Trent was standing nearby. With a sheepish smile he stated, "This one is on me."

"Oh, thanks, Trent," she beamed up at him. Curiously he asked, "What are you working on, Kira?"

"English homework," she shrugged. Trent nodded. "Cool. Well… I guess I ought to be getting back to the counter now."

"Right," Kira nodded, a little sad that her encounter with her crush had been so short.

Hayley was standing behind the counter when Trent got back, her arms folded across her chest. With a rueful smile she observed, "Good thing you only have one crush otherwise I'd be out of business."

"I paid for it," Trent defended himself.

"Well, that's better," Hayley acknowledged, secretly pleased by this budding romance. "Listen, I need to go do the checkbook balancing, all right?"

"All right," nodded Trent. "I can man the counter while you're gone."

"Thanks, Trent. I knew I did well by hiring you."

With a proud smile Trent started to clean the counter as Hayley left. Cleaning the counter was his 'default' activity whenever it was relatively slow at work and nothing else needed done. Then he realized something and looked at the far end of the counter. Kira had shifted her work station from the table to the counter.

Trent shot her a surprised smile, and she gave him a bashful smile in return.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: GreenEyed Monster

Hi. I do NOT own the Power Rangers.

Also a thank you to talkstoangels77 who has become my beta reader. I now owe her BIG time.

* * *

**Twenty-three: Green-Eyed Monster (pre "Game On")**

Trent was sketching in a lounge chair by the pool on the mansion grounds. He had had a long day at school. Lunchtime hadn't helped; sure, he had seen Kira, but she had been sitting with Conner and Ethan. The three of them seemed to be getting really close, so he hadn't wanted to interrupt. Ethan and Kira gave off 'annoying but loved sibling' vibes, while Ethan and Conner gave off 'teasing siblings' vibes but Trent wasn't so sure about Conner and Kira.

What if Conner liked Kira in _that_ way? Or worse, what if Kira liked him in _that_ way? Trent stared out at the shimmering waters of the pool. Kira was friendly enough to him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was involved with something big with Conner, Ethan, Dr. O., and even Hayley. That was a motley mix of people that under normal circumstances probably wouldn't hang out together. Even after racking his brain for days on end Trent couldn't figure out how their combined array of talents and skills could be used together.

Then there was the fact that his dad apparently knew Dr. O. How did he not know that? Surely it could have come up when Trent had showed his dad his schedule for the school year: "Huh, your science teacher is Tommy Oliver. We used to work together". Was it really that hard to say? Why didn't his dad talk about his work with Dr. O. whenever Trent tried to bring the subject up?

And the way Principal Randall looked at Dr. O., Conner, Ethan, and Kira sometimes had Trent thinking that she knew something of whatever was going on too. Yet everyone else seemed oblivious to that idea so maybe he was being paranoid about that- but that alone.

At school Trent had a few people he was friendly with, but he didn't exactly have any friends. He usually preferred to be by himself; a habit leftover from his childhood living in archeology camp sites. Looking up at the afternoon sky Trent sighed. His adoptive dad was great, he loved him, but sometimes Trent still missed his biological parents.

Especially when Trent felt completely out of the loop compared to everyone around him. Everyone else he was even vaguely close to seemed to be up to something that he knew nothing about. That even more than the idea of Kira and Conner becoming a couple aggravated Trent.


	24. Chapter 24: Spellbound

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Edited by talkstoangels77 & hopefully posted before the site acts up again.

* * *

**Twenty-four: Spellbound (post "Beneath the Surface")**

Dr. O. apparently knew the famous pop singer Tanya Sloan from his "high school" days, and she was doing an afternoon gig at the Cyberspace. So the crowd was larger than usual; Hayley and Trent had compensated by moving all the tables to the sides of the walls.

The audience was dancing and cheering, the younger members of Dino Thunder among them. A reminiscent Tommy Oliver was sipping a spinach smoothie at the counter. Hayley snapped him out of it by nodding in the direction of a certain pair of dancers.

"Check it out."

Tommy looked. It was Kira and Trent dancing. Their expressions were elated. Kira was wearing a yellow tank top, a magenta pleated skirt, yellow leggings, and black combat boots. Trent wore a white V-neck sweater with brown slacks. Hayley raised an eyebrow at Tommy.

"Remind you of anyone?"

"Yeah," Tommy chuckled weakly, returning his gaze to his smoothie. Watching them dance, lost in their world of two, had felt invasive. And it didn't help that they did remind him of himself and Kat when they were that age. Putties, he should not feel so old. He wasn't even 30 yet.

Nonetheless he snuck a second look at Kira and Trent, hoping that their romance would have a happy ending like his and Kat's. Hopefully they wouldn't have to work as hard as he and his Kat had for it. Although, considering how Kira was a Power Ranger and Trent was slowly being sucked into their world they would in all likelihood have to work harder than most for a happy ending. But for now, Tommy decided as he finished up his smoothie, they should enjoy the innocent beginning of their love like he and Kat had been unable to do.


	25. Chapter 25: Home

(whistles innocently) No, I don't own the Power Rangers. And it can't have been that long ago that I updated… right?

Thanks to talkstoangels77 for editing!

* * *

**Twenty-five: Home (pre "Ocean Alert")**

Kira entered the Cybercafé wincing, bruises forming from the just ended battle against a group of Tyrannodrones. The guys had all gone their separate ways- Conner to soccer practice, Ethan to a gaming session, and Dr. O. to grade some homework. But she felt better when she saw Trent behind the counter, his black hair more ruffled than usual.

Waving awkwardly she approached him. "Hey, Trent."

"Hey, Kira," he smiled at her. Then his smile shifted into a frown. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just fell down after school," Kira tried to brush it off, but his concern for her made her heart flutter. "How are you doing?"

"All right," Trent shrugged. "Dad's been so busy lately… I wonder what he could be up to."

Kira bit her lower lip. "Well, he is a scientist. Maybe he's doing something ground-breaking."

"My dad would do something like that," Trent sighed fondly. "Sometimes I think he wants to become involved with the Power Rangers and all their crazy science and magic."

Kira kept her eyes away from Trent's as she replied, "Yeah, that'd be pretty crazy."

"Hayley mentioned that Dr. O. is from Angel Grove- do you think he has any stories about the Power Rangers?" Trent wondered, leaning his forearms on the counter. Finally sitting down, Kira grinned, "I bet he would. Heck, why else do you think Conner, Ethan, and I hang out with him?"  
"Because you are the teacher's pets?" Trent suggested, wide-eyed. Kira glowered at him, making him laugh.

"I was kidding!"

"Uh-huh," Kira smirked. "Maybe sometime you could join us."

Trent looked uncomfortable. "I don't know; you guys seem to have formed your own little group. I'd hate to be a fifth wheel-literally."

Now Kira was torn. She wanted to assure Trent that he wouldn't be a fifth wheel, but she had to admit that his presence would mean they would have to watch their tongues to make sure their identities as the Dino Thunder Power Rangers weren't revealed. Noting her hesitation Trent smiled lopsidedly.

"It's okay, Kira."

"Are you sure?"

"Sort of…?" Trent tried. With a sigh Kira conceded, "Well, I don't think Conner and Ethan would like having someone new joining our little group. But still…"

Trent shrugged, giving her an easy-going smile. "Don't worry about it; I'm fine here. It's like my second home."

"Me too," Kira had to agreed, staring at his dark chocolate eyes. It wasn't fair that she met her dream guy just after embarking on a journey to save the world.


End file.
